overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown
Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown is a signature ring of Forty-One Supreme Beings. Description The Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown was once worn only by the members of Ainz Ooal Gown. This ring signifies their membership in the guild. In total, there are a hundred rings, forty-one belonging to the members of the guild and fifty-nine spares. Since the decline of Ainz Ooal Gown and the subsequent teleportation of the entire guild base into the New World, Ainz has begun to use the remaining rings to reward his servants for their efforts and maintain their loyalty. Appearance Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown is a silver wrought ring with an amethyst embedded in the center of it. The guild's symbol is also imprinted on the amethyst in black. Abilities Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown is a type of ring whose use was solely for traveling in and out within the Great Tomb of Nazarick. It allows the wearer to travel instantaneously anywhere within the confines of the necropolis except a few specific areas. Additionally, it is also capable of instantly changing its size to fit its user's finger size. Moreover, any guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown who wore that ring would automatically appear in the Round Table Room when they logged into the game, barring special circumstances. Therefore, if any guild members returned to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, they would do so in that room.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning Ainz rarely wore the ring because its power always had a constant effect on him. The ring's power cannot be cancelled so easily unless Ainz unequipped it first. However, the only places where this ring could not teleport its wearer was to the Throne Room and the various guild members’ personal rooms. Since Nazarick was warded to block teleportation magic into or within itself, the ring is very handy and useful under certain circumstances. For instance, whoever is equipped with this ring could gain access to the Treasury, since that room required the person using it to be able to enter freely.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians Known Users * Ainz Ooal Gown * Mare Bello Fiore * Demiurge * Albedo * Pandora's ActorOverlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match * Narberal Gamma (Formerly)Overlord Blu-ray 03 Special The Search for Hamsuke Arc * Keno Fasris Invern (Bonus Volume Only) Trivia * For the denizens of Nazarick, especially the Floor Guardians, to receive a ring is the highest honor bestowed to them by the Forty-one Supreme Beings. * Ainz initially planned to give Aura Bella Fiora a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, but before he could do it, she had already left together with her brother Mare. * Ainz decreed that all Rings of Ainz Ooal Gown would remain within the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Any possessors wishing to leave the tomb, must hand their rings to one of the Pleiades which will be returned to them upon their return. * Those who are using the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown would not be able to travel directly to the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary. Instead, that ring would teleport the user some distance away from it.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus The Pleiades Day Arc * The closest location to the surface that the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown could take the user, would be the central mausoleum on the surface of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village References }}pl:Pierścień Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Items Category:YGGDRASIL Items Category:Divine Items Category:Rings